Starts with A
by numberVIII
Summary: Story Axel's life. He becomes a Nobody, joins Organization XIII, and is annoyed by his younger brother! No yaoi whatsoever. I am not responsible for angry fangirls. This story has been discontinued, meaning I probably won't update anymore, sorry.
1. The Beginning

Atteention to all Axel fangirls- This is an account of Axel's life as based from my mind. Made up by me. If you don't agree...well to bad for you.

Attention to all AxelxRoxas fangirls- NONE of that in here. Just friends...not even best friends. So don't think it's in here...cuz it's not.

* * *

Chapter One: The Beginning

"Ninety-nine, one hundred! Ready or not, here I come!" The small boy hurried off to find his older brother. He looked in the closet. Nope. He looked in the laundry basket. Nope. Glancing into a bedroom, he saw his brother's fiery red hair sticking out from under the bed.

"Aha! There you are!" He shouted he pulled his brother out of his hiding place. This wasn't a difficult task, because he was only two years younger.

"How'd you find me?" He questioned.

"Your hair,"

"Again?" He smoothed back his spiky red hair. "Maybe you should try hiding for once, Ronnie."

"No way!" Ronnie exclaimed. "You know I don't like dark places. And besides, you always cheat."

"Do not! I'm just good at finding things," he replied.

"Whatever, Blaze. If you need me, I'll be at the sandlot."

"Oh, the struggle match is today, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Ronnie turned and walked out the door, and Blaze was left alone in t house. He didn't really want to watch the struggle match. He turned around to see two bright green eyes staring at him. _Just a mirror_ he thought. He and Ronnie both had green eyes. Practically the only difference between the two was the hairstyle and age. Blaze, as stated before, had short, backward-pointing, spiked hair. Ronnie had long straight-ish red hair and wavy bangs that almost covered his face.

"Blaze, you coming?" Ronnie said as he burst through the front door.

"No," Blaze responded blankly.

"Mmkay, but if you change your mind…" Ronnie's voice trailed of as he ran down towards the sandlot.

Blaze ran up to his room, flopped onto his bed and looked around at the many mementos and photographs he had gathered during the nine years he had lived in Twilight Town. That, of course, was his entire life. Staring at one particular photograph, he was drawn back to the day when he got his nickname, Blaze. It happed when he was only three yeas old. There had been a barbeque for Ronnie's first birthday. Blaze was left alone in a playpen, which happened to be right next to the grill. He 'accidentally' threw his blanket on top of the grill, which resulted in a blaze consuming the half of the big oak tree in the yard, a considerable amount of grass and the grill itself. Not to mention the burgers were fried. Blaze smiled as he remembered that exciting day. Since then he had always been drawn to fire, and nobody called him by his real name. In fact, few people knew what his real name was. That would be his parents and himself, of course.

When Blaze was 13, a group of new kids moved to Twilight Town. They were, Hayner, age nine, Pence, age eight and Olette, age eight. Blaze didn't really pay attention to then, because he was four years older. Ronnie on the other hand, became best friends with Hayner, because he was only two years older. Blaze, who rarely saw his brother, spent most of his time at the sandlot, becoming a very good fighter. There he met Seifer, a boy who was 10 and a very good fighter for his age. Seifer and Blaze did not like each other, and were very completive. Seifer had his own gang of friends, and Ronnie had his own friends, but Blaze did not have any friends, because there were no other kids his age in Twilight Town.

When Blaze was fifteen, a new twelve-year-old boy moved to Twilight Town. His name was Roxas. Roxas and Blaze immediately became friends, because they both liked to fight. Blaze taught Roxas the exciting game of struggle, and soon they were practicing every day.

"Are you entering in the big struggle tournament next week?" Roxas asked one day while walking home after practicing one day.

"Yeah," Blaze replied. "You?"

"I think so," Roxas replied slowly. "You think I stand a chance? I heard Seifer is entering, and he's pretty good."

"Actually, he's insanely good." Blaze corrected. "But I'm better."

"Sure."

When Blaze returned home, he found his family frantically packing suitcases.

"Blaze, pack something!" His mother shouted as he walked in the door. "The family reunion is tomorrow, and we totally forgot about it. We can make it if we catch the next flight to Destiny Island. Hurry!" Blaze slowly nodded his head turned and walked upstairs to his bedroom. Soon he was packed and family ran off towards the airport. The next morning they safely arrived at Destiny Island to enjoy the family reunion.

Meanwhile, back in Twilight Town Roxas was wondering where Blaze was. The two had made plans to practice for the upcoming struggle match.

"Hey, Roxas!" Hayner shouted at Roxas as he walked over with Pence and Olette. "Want to go to Sunset Terrace with us? Ronnie was supposed to go with us, but he hasn't showed up."

"I was supposed to practice struggle today with Blaze, but he hasn't showed up either. So what the heck," Roxas replied.

While at Sunset Terrace, Roxas started to become close friends with Hayner and the gang. They made a promise to enter the big Struggle match together.


	2. A Twist of Events

Chapter Two: A Twist of Events

Even as Blaze and Ronnie returned, Roxas stared hanging out with Blaze less and less. Soon they stopped seeing each other all together. Ronnie didn't hang out with Hayner, Pence and Olette anymore. He had been replaced with Roxas. Blaze decided not to compete in the struggle tournament, but stayed home instead. His heart sank as he heard cheers coming from the sandlot. Roxas did not win, but lost in the final match to Seifer.

Blaze used his free time exploring Twilight Town. When he was sixteen, he discovered a huge abandoned mansion on the outskirts of the forest, and spent a lot of time exploring it. He found a huge computer room in the basement of the mansion. Blaze decided to show it to Ronnie, who was very talented when it came to computers.

"Where are you taking me?" Ronnie repeatedly asked Blaze who was pulling him by the arm through the forest.

"You'll find out soon enough," Blaze answered every time. When they came within sight of the mansion, Ronnie's jaw dropped.

"How long has this been here?" He asked.

"Do you really think I know?" Blaze told him as he pushed the door open. "By the looks of it, a very long time."

Ronnie followed Blaze to the basement, but found no complex computer system as before. In fact, the basement wasn't even there. A hard wood floor covered where the stairs would have been. Blaze, not wanting to look foolish, didn't even mention the computers to Ronnie.

They studied the titles of the books in the room for several minutes before hearing a loud crash coming from the entrance way of the mansion. As they ran out of the library, the spotted several silver figures racing outside. They followed them outside and gasped.

There were several more silver beings outside, but that was not the reason for their gasp. A little bit behind the small silver beings was a larger one, more that twice as tall as the mansion. They both screamed and ran in opposite directions. Ronnie bolted back into the mansion and hid. Blaze, having the spirit of a fighter, picked up a stick and ran directly towards a group of the smaller silver beings. But the stick stood no chance against their speed. They quickly encircled him and prepared to attack. Blaze saw the large being move towards him. It sent out gray swirls, knocking Blaze to the ground. The smaller beings closed in.

"Blaze!" He heard Ronnie shout from the door to the mansion. Another voice chuckled.

"Boy, did you pick a bad day to be Blaze," it joked. Then Blaze felt himself falling downward.

Blaze came to his senses in a very different place. Being a fighter, he quickly surveyed his surroundings, looking for places where an enemy could hide. He was in what seemed to be a dark back-alley. Moving out of it, he found himself in a city like no other. Each of the various skyscrapers was black. There were neon red, yellow and blue tubes on the buildings. The black ground didn't even seem as if it existed, and off in the distance there was a floating silver castle. There was also a figure standing in the shadows, wearing a hooded, black cloak, which Blaze didn't notice.

Blaze also noticed some changes in himself. Though he was still wearing his jeans and a tee shirt, they had darkened to a dull gray-black. His hair had grown much longer, redder and spikier. He didn't know it yet, but he had also acquired slender black diamonds under his eyes. He felt his new hair.

"This could do some serious damage," he said to himself.

"You seem to have gone out nicely," said the same voice as before.

"What?"

"I mean some people just lose their personality completely," It continued. "But that's no fun. People like that are better off as Dusks, I think. But you, judging on that last statement, you seem to have retained every bit of it!"

"Where are you?" Blaze asked. The cloaked figure stepped put of the shadows.

"Right here," he said. He removed his hood to reveal long gray and black hair tied back into a ponytail. He had an eye patch on his right eye and a scar on left cheek.  
"Where am I? Am I dead? Who were those beings that attacked me?"

"Dead? No, much better, or worse, depends on who you are. And beings? I'm afraid you're mistaken. Those things that attacked you were no beings."

"Then who…"

"All in good time little dude. And by the way, what's you name?"

"Blaze," he responded, not wanting to give his real name. The man laughed.

"Not for long, and follow me. And by the way, call me Xigbar." Blaze followed the man through a mysterious black portal like thing. On the other side was another man in a black cloak. He had bright blue hair and an "X" shaped scar above his nose. His pointed ears mad him look somewhat elfish.

"A new one?" He asked.

"Yup, been a long time, hasn't it?" Xigbar replied. "Where's the Superior?"

"Where do you think?"

"Top floor?" Xigbar guessed.

"Top floor, probably in his plotting room," The other one said

"No doubt," Xigbar agreed and another portal appeared. He grabbed Blaze by the arm, and pulled him through. They now stood before two silver doors. Xigbar pushed them open, and walked through. Blaze nervously followed.

* * *

Well, chapter two, insert end of chapter note here 


	3. The Superior

Chapter Three: The Superior

"Superior," called Xigbar as he entered the room.

"What is so important that it can interrupt my plotting the destruction of the key-bearer?" boomed a voice from the back of the room. Blaze saw that it came from a man standing facing the back wall, which appeared to be a huge white-board covered with equations and crossed out words and diagrams. He turned and removed his hood, revealing brown eyes and silver hair. He was wearing the same black cloaks as the other two men.

"If the Dusks raided the kitchen again, deal with it yourself," he added.

"No," Xigbar laughed. "But they did find this." He pushed Blaze forward.

"Status," the one called Superior commanded.

"Sixteen. Seems to like fighting and has a deep fascination with fire. Has a younger brother, aged fourteen. Used to be friends with Roxas." Xigbar recited. Superior smiled at the name, but Blaze was too astonished to notice.

"Stalker!" He shouted.

"Me, a stalker?" Xigbar asked. "You were the one who made it you business to explore every aspect of our mansion."

"Your mansion? You don't even live in Twilight Town!"

"Yeah, but…"

"Oh will you two shut up!?" The Superior interrupted. "Roxas…that's the one we've been watching, is it not?"

"Yes," Xigbar replied. "Any new plans with him? Perhaps we could use this one to…"

"Hello? Standing right here. I can hear everything you're saying," Blaze blurted out.

"You will go far not interrupting higher ups, Number VIII," The Superior stated blankly.

"You honestly thing he'll join, just like that?" Xigbar asked.

"He has no choice, Number II," The Superior replied flatly.

"Once again, standing right here," Blaze mentioned.

"Let me put it in a way that even you can understand," The Superior replied. "Either you join Organization XIII, or be turned into a Dusk."

"Believe me, being a Dusk is way worse," Xigbar informed him.

"Why can't I just go back to Twilight Town? I promise to stay away from the mansion."

"Because, Number VIII," The Superior started. "You already make a nice Nobody."

Blaze was starting to get angry. He felt his hands get hot.

"See?" The Superior continued. "You already have found an element. Fire fits you nicely." He turned to Xigbar. "Number II, show him to a chamber, and explain everything. You are dismissed." And with that, he turned back to his plotting. Xigbar led Blaze through another set of doors on the opposite side of the room. They went down three flights of stairs and through a pair of black doors. They entered a long corridor with six doors on each side. Each door had a Roman numeral, some words, and what looked to be a carving of a weapon carved into it. Blaze studied each one carefully as they walked by.

-II, The Freeshooter, and a carving of what appeared to be two guns.

-III, The Whirlwind Lancer, and six spears.

-IV, The Chilly Academic, and a shield.

-V, The Silent Hero, and an oddly shaped tomahawk.

-VI, The Cloaked Schemer, and a hazy swirl.

-VII, The Luna Diviner, and an oddly shaped claymore.

-VIII, no name or carving.

Xigbar stopped before door number eight. He unlocked it and gave Blaze the key.

"Your room," he said. Blaze pushed the silver door open to reveal a rather large room. There was a bed and computer, a mini-fridge and microwave, and a couch.

"Nice," Blaze stated. Xigbar ignored him.

"This is your room, as I previously stated. Now, as Xemnas said, you don't have to join us, but if you choose into to, he will turn you into a Dusk. A.K.A those silver, squiggly things. Not fun."

"Agreed, but why can't I co back to Twilight Town?" Blaze asked. Xigbar sighed.

"Because you don't exist anymore!"

"Excuse me?"

"You don't exist anymore," he repeated.

"But you said I wasn't dead."

"Well, you still exist, but you are a Nobody,"

"That's not very nice…"

"I'm not talking about social status! You are a Nobody," he drew the word in the air. "See, there's a capital N. Nobody, as in the body and soul of someone who has lost their heart to darkness, and shunned by both darkness and light. Still the same as Dusks and Creepers, but at least we can fool ourselves into having feelings. We had strong hearts, and that separated us. I advise you join us, Blaze. Join our quest to find Kingdom Hearts, and become whole again. Plus," he added on more of a joking note. "Xemnas is still trying to round out the Organization. He thinks thirteen members would be the best, and we only have seven."

"I guess I'll join; what have I got to lose? And by the way, who's Xemnas?"

"The guy you just saw, he's our leader. Don't forget that. Never call him Xemnas to his face, call him Superior. In addition, don't call higher-ups, which would be everyone except you, by their number. Only Xemnas does that, and sometimes Saïx does that, but he's a kiss up to Xemnas. In fact, it's not necessary to call lowers by numbers, that's just too formal. Also, higher-ups can boss you around, but not vise-versa. Got it?" Blaze nodded.

* * *

Did anybody catch the special line? I'm not gonna tell. Maybe if you ask really nice...

Oh, and, if I screwed up the explanation of Nobodies...to bad.


	4. The Castle

"Now, let me give you a run-down of the castle. I'm only going to say this once, so pay attention. The castle has thirteen floors. Floor 1 is Xemnas' plotting room. Floor 2 is his bedroom, and 3 is his personal lounge, never go there. Floor 4, is the bedrooms, the only floor you cannot teleport into the rooms of, for obvious reasons. Five is the lounge for everyone else, library, and the laboratory. Six and seven are partly connected, being the large meeting room and entrance to the castle. Eight is the dining room and kitchen. By the way, don't go in the kitchen unless you are absolutely sure you have permission. Nine holds a records room, storage, and such. Ten holds a more, modern lounge. Eleven and twelve are fighting and training arenas. Floor 13 is the basement, and where Vexen, Lexaeus, and Zexion usually hang out."

"Oh, that's it?" Blaze stated sarcastically.

"Yup. Dinner's at seven. Bye," Xigbar said as he left through a portal.

Blaze surveyed his room again. This time he noticed some shelves, a calendar and a clock mounted on the front wall. He also saw three doors on the back wall. Two led to a bathroom and a closet, but the third was locked.

Blaze stayed in his room until seven then headed to floor eight. He was relieved that it was four floors down, not up. But that luck was short lived. Blaze made a wrong turn and landed himself in the kitchen. A vicious burst of wind pushed him out along with a voice that boomed:

"Get out!"

"I advise you stay out of there," said a voice. Blaze turned to see a man not much older than himself. He had short blue-grey hair and long bangs that covered his face.

"Sorry, I'm a little lost," Blaze replied.

"Happens," he said. "I also suggest you stay away from Xaldin in general. He doesn't like…people. The dining room is the second door, by the way," he said and walked off.

"Thanks," Blaze mumbled.

"Surprising,' said a different voice. This time it was the blue-haired man Blaze had seen on his way into the castle.

"Huh?"

"Zexion usually doesn't talk unless he is asked a direct question. Oh well." He walked off too.

Blaze found the dining room quickly. He was relieved to see that the chairs had numbers on them. He found the number eight chair and sat down. Everyone else was there, except Xemnas. Blaze used this time to study the people already sitting at the table. He figured that the chairs were numbered the same as the doors. In the III chair was a rather large man with deep blue eyes. His hair was black dreadlocks gathered into a high ponytail, and he had thick sideburns. Across from him, in the IV chair, was an older man with long, straight, hair that was a dull blonde and green eyes. At V was another large man, with grey eyes and short brown hair. VI was the man Blaze had met in the hallway, and VII was the blue-haired man.

Xemnas finally walked in.

"You're early," he declared, sat down, and everyone started.

After dinner, Xemnas stopped Blaze in the hallway.

"Be in the records room in one hour," he said.

"Why?"

"Don't question me, Number VIII," he pointed out. "Official Organization records and such. Just be there. Also, I suggest you change."

"Change what?"

"Your clothes. Goodbye."

* * *

Short chapter...either that or a really long one...(if combined with the next one.)

And i know i screwed up the floors of the castle...i put thirteen on the bottom! slaps forehead duh...oh well. Xemnas like having one on the top.


	5. Organization VIII?

Chapter Five: Organization VIII?

Blaze walked the four flights of stairs to his room and looked in his closet. He found a hooded black coat, black boots and gloves and put them on.

"Number III, IV and VII report to the meeting room immediately," came Xemnas' voice from the intercom system. Blaze ignored it. He glanced at the clock eight o'clock, half an hour to go. Blaze decided to go on the computer. On the desktop was a folder labelled "Organization-y Stuff."

"Random name, but I'll take it," Blaze said to himself as he opened the folder and clicked another link labelled "Map." It contained a map of the entire castle.

"Jackpot!" he exclaimed, and closed the file. He leaned back in his chair and examined the computer. Then he spotted a small orange icon in the lower right corner.

"IM!" he cried, and instantly logged on.

"Where you been?" A message instantly popped up as he logged on. It was from Ronnie. "What happened at the mansion-place?"

"Nothing happened." Technically he wasn't lying. Nobodies were nothing. "I'm fine." Now he was lying.

"Then where are you? Coming home anytime soon?" Ronnie was persistent with the questions.

"Somewhere other then Twilight Town. Not coming home anytime I know of. I'll explain everything I can when I see you. g2g now, ttyl." Blaze logged off, and headed to floor nine. It was a long walk. He found Xemnas waiting outside the door with the man with dreadlocks.

"I'm glad you showed up," Xemnas said. "Now that you've decided to join us, you need…er…"

"Standard Nobody stuff," the other man completed the thought.

"I thank you, Number III." He went into the records room, and stood next to a computer.

"Name?" He asked.

"But don't you know my…"

"Name?"

"Blaze," Blaze responded.

"Good." He typed it into the computer. "Age?"

"Sixteen." More typing. A slot below the computer spat out a sheet of paper, which Xemnas grabbed. He skimmed it, and handed it t the other man, who skimmed it and handed to Blaze. It said:

Number VIII

Nobody Name- Axel

Original Name- Blaze

Element- Fire

Weapon- Dual Chakrams

Nobody- Assassin

Nickname- N/A

Trainer- Number III, Xaldin

"Huh? Nobody name?" Blaze asked.

"Since you are not the same person, you can not have the same name. No Nobody keeps their name, and lower ones don't have them at all. With us, an X is thrown into an existing name. But with you, some letters were removed. From now on, you will be known as Axel, Number VIII," Xemnas informed hi. Then he took the paper and put it into one of the filing cabinets that were also in the room, and left.

"Report to the twelfth floor arena tomorrow morning, nine o'clock, sharp," said the other man, and he left as well. _Wasn't Xaldin the one I was supposed to stay away from? _Blaze, now Axel thought. He began the long stair climb to his room. When he got there, he flopped down on his bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Yay, he's finally Axel...sucha hot name...daydreams ... ... ... snaps out of it what? your still here? 


	6. Training

I left a part of this chapter out, because it was worthless to the plot, and boring to read. Therefore, this chapter is a bit short. Deal with it.

* * *

Chapter Six: Training

Axel woke up the next morning at quarter to nine.

"Crap!" He shouted to the air. "What the heck am I supposed to eat? Oh," he slapped himself in the head and opened the mini fridge. There was a good amount of food inside. Axel grabbed an apple and ate it as fast as humanly, er, Nobodily possible. And started to half run, half fall, down the stairs. His feet felt weird from sleeping with his boots on. Luckily he arrived at the arena before Xaldin did. He waited for a few minutes before seeing Xaldin walk in through a portal.

"I said nine o'clock sharp! Why are you early?!"

"How am I supposed to know how long it takes to go down the stairs?"

"Leave at nine," Xaldin stated blankly.

"But then I'll be late," Axel argued.

"Travel by portal," Xaldin pointed out.

"I can do that?" Xaldin nodded.

"Now," he began, ignoring Axel question. "The key to being a good fighter it to know your weapon."

"And what exactly is my weapon?" Axel asked.

"Ugh, you don't know yet? Summon it here."

"How?"

"I don't know, just summon it!"

Axel, who didn't even know what his weapon looked like, tried summoning it. He began subconsciously started thinking about the only weapon he ever used, a Struggle bat. And that's exactly what he got.

"What is that?" Xaldin said in disgust.

"Oops, not right. But I don't even know what a chakram looks like." Xaldin sighed.

"A metal wheel with spikes around the edges, and a bar in the middle to hold on to. It's red, black and silver."

This time Axel got the right thing. Two light-weight metal wheels with eight spikes around the edges appeared in each hand. They had intersecting pieces of metal in the middle to hold.

"Today, you practice throwing th

ose things, and bringing them back. Targets are on the back wall."

Axel practiced throwing his newly acquired chakrams for half the day. Eventually he was able to hit the target every singe time, as well as make them return to him. Flames danced around the edges of the chakrams when he threw and summoned them.

Training ended at two, but Axel was too tired too walk up seven flights of stairs. So he went to the lounge on floor ten. Upon entering, he saw the younger-looking man with grey-blue hair, who didn't even acknowledge him entering of the room. In the lounge were several computers, a few couches and a television. Axel went on the computer, and back into the Organization-y Stuff folder. This time he went into a file that listed everybody in the Organization. Unfortunately it didn't include pictures.

It included the numbers, Nobody names, original names, elements, weapons, Nobody types and nicknames of all those in the Organization. I won't bore you with the details.

_Well that's a bit helpful, but there are no pictures,_ thought Axel as he closed the document.

* * *

Haha, I bored my friends with the details. But to you, I'm just being nice, or am I?


	7. Avoiding the Truth

Chapter Seven: Avoiding the Truth

Still not wanting to walk back to floor four, he logged on to IM. Ronnie was still on. _Does he ever do anything else?_ Axel wondered.

"Will you actually answer my questions now?" Ronnie asked.

"Oh, so you're still worried about me?"

"Yeah, you were lying earlier, I could tell."

"How do you know that?" Axel was starting to worry that Ronnie could read his mind.

"Ha-ha. I didn't. I was bluffing hoping you'd respond the way you did," Ronnie responded. Axel logged off. He didn't feel like dealing with Ronnie. But, he still didn't want to walk back up to his room, so, against his better judgement, logged back on.

"Well that was weird. Shaky internet connection? Are you sure you haven't been kidnapped?" Ronnie instantly asked.

"What is wrong with you? I've told you that I'm fine. Don't worry," Axel replied.

"Mmkay, but I still won't totally believe you 'till I see you in person," Ronnie insisted.

"In person? That may be a problem. I can see you, but not quite in _person_." Axel was always one to be exact.

"Huh?"

"Never mind, I'll find you as soon as I can," Axel told Ronnie. "But I'm not making any promises."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ronnie wanted all the details.

"I can't tell you that. Figure it out, I'm sure you can."_ Not,_ Axel thought.

"Well, anyway, I got to go…ttyl… I guess," Ronnie said and logged off. Just as Roxas logged on. Axel hadn't talked to Roxas in a while, but he was desperate.

"Hey," Roxas said first.

"What's up?" Axel replied.

"Nothing. Hey, did you go somewhere? Haven't seen you around at all."

"Well, it's a big town."

"No it isn't."

"Yeah. Would you believe me if I told you I've decided to go emo and never leave my house again?" Axel joked.

"No," Roxas replied. "And by the way, I know you're not around 'cuz Ronnie's really freaked."

"That's Ronnie for you. Listen I'm fine, but Ronnie refuses to believe that. I just can't go back to Twilight Town at the moment, ok?"

"Sure. But He told me this story about a mansion in the woods and silver things and a random guy. That true?"

"Hey, is that Roxas?" Asked the other man who was in the room. Axel had forgotten he was there.

"Yeah," Axel replied. "How'd you know?"

"He's actually a Nobody to, but he refused to join the Organization."

"What?!"

"Yeah, let me use your keyboard."

"Why?" Axel asked.

"Then I'll log on myself," he said while logging on to IM on the computer next to Axel.

"Roxas?" he typed.

"Who are you," he responded.

"It's Zexion," he replied.

"Since when do you have an IM, you barley speak to begin with," Roxas asked.

"I was just thinking the same thing," Axel said. He was reading over Zexion's shoulder.

"Roxas, would you care to meet the newest member of the Organization?"

"A new one?"

At this moment, Axel IMed Roxas.

"Guess who?"

"What?" Roxas asked. "Lol."

"Huh?" Axel asked.

"It's funny cause that could have fit in with the other conversation I'm having."

"With who?"

"You wouldn't know him," Roxas told Axel.

"Or would I?" Axel asked.

"Now you're just being stupid. You wouldn't."

At this point, Roxas' conversation with Zexion resumed.

"So, who's this new member? How new?"

"New as of yesterday, around six."

"Wait second," Roxas said. He was finally starting to piece this whole thing together.

"For what? I have to go, so I leave you here to talk with Blaze. No, Axel." Zexion logged of and left through a portal.

"You didn't!" Roxas IMed Axel.

"Didn't what?" Axel asked.

"Become a Nobody and join the Organization, duh."

"I could say no…" Axel started

"Good."

"…but that would be dishonest," he finished.

"Great," Roxas commented sarcastically.

"Sure beats living in Twilight Town. Anyway, I g2g bye."

"Whatever." Roxas replied as Axel logged off.

Axel was still in a dilemma. He didn't want to stay on IM, because Roxas might tell Ronnie what had really happened. On the other hand, he still didn't want to go up to his room. _Wait a second, _he thought. _Didn't Xaldin say I should use a portal? Can't hurt to try._ Axel thought about going to the fourth floor hallway. Much to his surprise, a portal appeared. He cautiously walked through. It had gone right where he wanted, which would be, right in from of his door. He noticed a carving of his chakrams on the door, a little ways below the number. Hs room, however, was no different. Being as tired as he was, Axel fell asleep right then and there. There being his bed.


	8. Not at the bottom

Chapter eight is now officially up...thought i don't really know how many people are looking forward to it...well, 'cpet me. XD

And up until now...i realized i've forgotten one important thing! and something that everyone hates.

disclamer i do not own Kingdom Hearts...T-T...(this is ffnet people!). I do, however, own Ronnie. For more info...see my profile..well that's enought out of me.

* * *

Chapter Eight: Not at the Bottom

Axel, unwillingly, woke up a few minutes before dinner. He wanted to go back to sleep, but his better judgement told him to go eat. He used a portal again, and again, it worked.

Dinner came and went, just as the next week did. Axel learned the names of everyone else in the castle, and information about them. He had made a list.

Xemnas- Doesn't talk to you unless it's important.

Xigbar- Doesn't get angry easily, likes to call people dude.

Xaldin-Don't get angry, don't get in his way. Mad at everything.

Vexen- Never comes out of laboratory, except for dinner. Sometimes.

Lexaeus- Trains a lot.

Zexion- Doesn't usually talk, unless talked to, but what he has to say is usually important, so listen.

Saïx- Thinks he's second in command. Gets angry easily, and very angry at that.

He had also progressed far in training. By the end of the week, he could use his chakrams with deadly precision. On top of that, he could also command Nobodies.

And after a week, he was no longer at the bottom. That had to be a good thing.

It was a typical day in the castle. Well, just about as typical as it could get. Axel was sitting in the library reading a book. All of a sudden he heard shouts coming from the hall way.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! He's going to kill me!" Axel looked up to see an unfamiliar member running down the hallway, followed by Saïx, who was in his berserk mode. Axel quickly teleported to the lounge, which was at the end of the hall. He pulled the unfamiliar member into the lounge as he ran by, and through a portal leading back to the library. He had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Uh, thanks," he said.

"What did you do?" Axel asked.

"I have no idea."

"Saïx gets mad a lot, but he always has a reason, even if it's some stupid little thing." Axel told him. "And by the way, I'm Axel."

"Demyx, as of five minutes ago," he said. Demyx stood up, walked all of six feet and fell over.

"Ow!" He exclaimed. Axel tried to cover a laugh.

"Sorry," Demyx said. "Only my second time on legs. I'm originally from Atlantica." Axel just stared.

"You have no idea where Atlantica is, do you?"

"Not a clue."

"Well, it's underwater, for one thing," Demyx informed Axel. Just then, Saïx walked in. Demyx started to run, but Saïx grabbed him by the hood.

"Axel," he said. "You seem to have met our newest member. Show him around. I don't want to." Then he left.

"Yeah, he really wants to kill you," Axel joked.

"Well, in the hallway, he shot me a death glare," Demyx protested.

"His smile _is_ a death glare. Get used to it," Axel responded blankly.

Axel spent the next hour showing Demyx every part of the castle. He didn't want to get Saïx angry for missing something. They ended up playing on a PlayStation 2 in the tenth floor lounge. Dinner came and went, just as always, and the two played video games all night.

A week after Demyx joined the Organization, Axel ran into another new member. He was going over to Demyx's room to see if he wanted to go mess with some Dusks. Upon finding that he was not in his room, Axel teleported to the fifth floor lounge, where he knew he could find someone to annoy. In the lounge there was a man with blue eyes, short blonde hair and a goatee. He looked up from his game of solitaire as Axel walked in.

"Who are you?" Axel asked.

"Luxord," he said. "And yourself?"

"Axel," Axel said.

"Care for a game of cards?" Luxord asked.

"I've got to find Demyx, so no," said Axel as he left though a portal to the library, which was right across the hall. Xigbar and Vexen were there. Xigbar looked up from his book, but Vexen didn't bother.

"Have either of you seen Demyx?" Axel asked. Xigbar shook his head.

Vexen sighed.

"I believe he is training with Saïx on floor eleven," he said, still not looking up.

"Until when?" Axel questioned.

"Axel, do you really think I keep track of Saïx's or Demyx's personal schedule?"

"Never mind, thanks," Axel responded and left. He went back to his room, and logged on IM.

"BLAZE!!!!!" Ronnie IMed.

"What?" Axel responded. "Are you by any chance really angry at me?"

"Is that such a hard question?!?!?!"

"Yes!" Axel answered his own question. "You are angry!"

"Where the HECK are you!?" Ronnie asked.

"Now, think about this: If I didn't tell you the first five times, what makes you think that I will now?" Axel had found someone to annoy.

"Not the point! Could you just take me seriously for once?"

"I'm not making any promises," Axel joked.

"Blaze, stop acting like a kid for a second. It's been two weeks and nobody in Twilight Town has seen you. The only contact we have is over IM. Roxas says he knows where you are but won't tell. If you don't talk to me, in person, I can make him tell me," Ronnie was serious.

_Crap. _Axel thought. _Ronnie is firm about this. And Roxas can't keep a secret for long. I have to do something. _

"If I don't see you in the next week, I WILL find out things…because Roxas WILL tell me," Ronnie threatened.

"Good luck with that..." Axel IMed, and logged off. _Why the heck did I with him luck? He certainly doesn't need it, _Axel though. He needed to do something, and fast.

"Zexion!" Axel yelled as he scrambled into the tenth floor lounge a few minutes later. Zexion looked up from his sudoku book.

"Yes?"

"Can I leave the castle?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Can I leave the castle," Axel repeated.

"I think so, but why would you want to?" Did Zexion always answer with a question?

"Because my brother's freaked that I was kidnapped and he's going to ask Roxas if he doesn't see me in the next week and Roxas can not keep a secret," Axel said, al in one breath.

"Well, someone's getting a tad bit panic-y today," came Demyx's voice from the doorway.

"Is not!"

"Is to!"

"You're so annoying!" Axel terminated the argument, and turned back to Zexion.

"Sure you can leave, just not for good. You're expected to come back eventually. With portals, it's easy to check back once and awhile."

"Can I tell them what happened?"

"Sure," Zexion replied before turning back to his sudoku.

"Then I think it's time I paid Ronnie a visit," Axel said, and headed back to Twilight Town.

* * *

I know, I know... three main points i'd like to explain...don't read if you don't care 

-one...Longer chapter? YEP...get used to it.

-two...Demyx Atlantica...YEP...get used to it.

-three...Zexionsudoku...YEP...get used to it.

-now, back to points 2/3 think about them...you'll get it...or hurt yourself like i did.


	9. A New Enemy

Cheya! Chapter Nine...I'm a little hyper from all that suger last night(profile note) and...

Disclamer Ronnie does not belong to you!I don't own KH T-T...good thing this is ffnet.

* * *

Chapter Nine: A New Enemy

Axel walked into a clearing behind the old mansion. He made sure to put his hood up, as to not to be recognized. From what he had heard on IM from Roxas, Ronnie visited here frequently. Sure enough, Axel spotted his younger brother making his way through the forest. He made a group of Nobodies encircle him.

"Oh crap, not again!" Ronnie shouted.

"Not to worry, I just need to keep you from running away," Axel commented, and laughed.

"Huh? Whose there?"

"What? Two weeks and you forget all about me?" Ronnie's expression changed.

"Blaze?" He questioned.

"Bingo. But call me Axel," Axel replied.

"Where the he…heck have you been?" Ronnie was trying hard not to swear. Over the course of the next five minutes, Axel relayed everything that had happened to Ronnie. This was followed by Ronnie yelling at Axel, who wasn't listening, for another five minutes. To make a long story short, Ronnie was mad, and Axel was laughing his butt off.

"Blaze! Are you even listening to me?"

"It's Axel, and no." Ronnie sighed. He grabbed Axel by the arm and started pulling him towards town.

"Hey! Let go!" Axel commanded.

"Nope." Axel quickly used a portal to teleport ten feet away from Ronnie.

"I'm just going to guess that that's one of the perks?"

Axel grinned. "Sure is!"

"Fine Blaze, if you don't want to come back to Twilight Town, fine with me," Ronnie said.

"I've told you once, twice, three times, that my name is Axel. Can't you just remember? Axel, Axel, Axel! Got it memorized?" Axel called, and something inside his head clicked. Ronnie said nothing, but started running back towards town. Axel stayed in the woods for a while, thinking about what to do next. He decided to go after Ronnie. Axel put his hood up and started walking.

While walking thought the market place, Axel saw almost no pedestrians. The few that were around didn't bother him. Except for one. A girl ran out of a shop and straight into Axel.

"You're awesome!" She commented and ran away. Axel ignored the strange pedestrian and walked up station heights. Then he entered a back alley, and stood outside the door to the usual spot, debating whether or not to go in. There were no voices coming from behind the makeshift door, so Axel entered, finding Ronnie sitting alone on the couch.

"So," Ronnie said. "You came back?"

"No," Axel replied. "I came to prevent you from blabbing to the entire village. What'll it take to keep you quiet?"

"Nothing," Ronnie said slowly. "I won't tell a soul."

"Why?"

"I don't know. It just seems like the right thing to do."

"Oh, so now you're going to make this a sentimental moment?" Axel said sarcastically. Ronnie shot Axel his death-glare.

"Was it something I said?" Axel said sarcastically, once again. Just them, Roxas walked in.

"When'd you get here?" He questioned. Axel shrugged.

"About an hour ago," he said.

"Yes, Blaze…ugh, Axel, here has been filling me in on all the details," Ronnie said. He emphasized the word '_all.'_

"Oh has he?" Roxas looked at Axel.

"Yup!" Axel exclaimed. He got up and walked out the door. Roxas followed him, but Ronnie stayed put.

"What made you come here?" Roxas asked.

"Ronnie threatened me."

"Seriously?"

"He told me he could make you tell him." Axel and Roxas burst into laughter.

"Well, anyway, I've got to go, bye," Axel said as he left through his portal.

When he got back to the hallway outside his room, Axel noticed something different about the castle. _The hallway is filled with plants! _Axel thought. There were only about eight plants, but that was enough to get on Axel's nerves. He smirked and lit one on fire. Then two. Before long the hallway was filled with eight burning plant stumps.

"What did you do?!" Yelled a voice from the end of the hallway. Axel turned to the direction of the voice. There stood a man with fluffy pink hair and a large scythe.

"Who the heck are you?" Axel asked. The man didn't say anything, but instead started laughing and ran toward Axel with his scythe. Axel threw his chakrams as a defence, but they were slashed away by the scythe. Axel regained his chakrams quickly.

"So that's how you want to play?" Axel laughed. He blocked off the hall with walls of fire. Soon the scythe was slashing its way toward Axel, who used his chakrams as a shield. Flower petals appeared in the air, but they were soon lit on fire and falling to the ground. The chakrams were throw one more, and this time they hit Axel's opponent, who fell to the floor.

"This is not over," remarked the pink-haired man.

"Oh, it's over," Axel smirked back. He opened a portal to the tenth floor lounge, where he found Demyx.

"Where have you been?" Asked the oh-so forgetful Demyx.

"Didn't I tell you?"

"No," Demyx lied obviously.

"Home," Axel answered after a few minutes. Then he changed the subject. "Who's the new guy? He's eleven, right?"

"Yeah. His name is Marluxia. And get this; his element is flowers." Demyx and Axel looked at each other, and then burst into laughter.

"Not that just begs to be made fun of," Axel commented after the two had calmed down a bit.

"Naturally," Demyx responded. Axel started to form a portal.

"Where are you off to…again?"

"I want to go…" Axel searched for the right word to use sarcastically. "Uh…welcome our new member to the Organization."

"Oh! O.K."

"You're a sucker for sarcasm Demyx," Axel said as he left.

Axel found Marluxia alone in the library. Marluxia gave him a dirty look as he entered the room.

"Well, if it isn't the Organization's very own Powerpuff Boy!" He remarked.

"What to you want?" Marluxia emphasised the word _you_.

"I pretty much just to say that, so I'll be leaving now," Axel laughed and started to walk away.

"You know, eventually, I'm going to get revenge," Marluxia commented.

"For what?"

"Destroying my plants."

"I'll be waiting," Axel remarked sarcastically. Marluxia shot a death-glare, which Axel pretended not to notice. He smirked and walked away.

Axel started to laugh as he walked down the hallway. The Organization may have found a new member, but Axel had found a new enemy.

* * *

Mmmkay, i'm gonna rag on Marluxia a tad bit. It's not that I don't like him, but as Axel has previously stated...his pink hair and flowers just beg to be made fun of...and i do call him powerpuff boy. Teehee. 

Fangirls-Please don't kill me.

and with that: I'll see you at the next chapter...which is hopefully coming soon. I don't even know yet. XD

(P.S...that random girl inTwilight Town...that was me. I HAD to be in it somewhere XP)


	10. Home is Where the Angry Siblings Are

I bet you'd lost all hope that I'd ever upload again, huh? Here's chapter 10. And it is awesome, I do say so myself. Plus, it's a long chapter. It's probably gonna stay that way, too._ **And **_there's a new character. :-)

* * *

Chapter 10: Home is Where the Angry Siblings Are 

Meanwhile, Demyx was walking down the fourth floor hallway, trying to find out whether or not Axel had returned to his room. Unfortunately, so was Xemnas. And he was not happy with all the burned plant stems.

"Number IX, clean all this up immediately," he commanded.

"But I…," Demyx argued. Xemnas glared at him.

"Is there a problem?"

"No, Superior."

"Good, now clean it up!" He commanded once more. Then Xemnas left, leaving a disgruntled Demyx to clean up a mess which wasn't his.

Just then, Axel walked into the hallway, just in time to be punched by Demyx.

"What was that for?"

"Care to explain to me how I ended up having to clean up your mess?"

"You got caught in the wrong place in the wrong time, and I didn't?" He responded after a quick laugh.

"No, you're here too, and you're going to help me clean this."

"What make you so sure?"

"Because if you don't, I'll flood out this entire hall with water, which would screw up your hair," Demyx smirked."

"You wouldn't!"

"I would," Demyx said starting to summon his sitar.

"Fine, this mess will go away easily."

"You know, you can't use portals to go into a bedroom, so there's no way you're going to pile them in Marluxia's room," Demyx said, pointing to the plants.

"Why is that?"

"Because it makes sense maybe? Who would want someone teleporting into their room?"

"Well, whatever, I'm going to Twilight Town."

"Why?"

"Because I want some sea salt ice cream," Axel said. Then an evil grin came over his face. "And you're coming with me."

"What?"

"I, being higher up on the Nobody food-chain that you, can order you not to clean this up. And you're coming with me to Twilight Town to enjoy the wonder that is sea salt ice cream."

"That's brilliantly evil," Demyx remarked. Then Axel proceeded to walk over to Marluxia's door and knock.

"Yes?" Marluxia said angrily.

"Clean up the hallway."

"You can't make me do that."

"Yes, in fact I can. You see, I am number eight, and you are eleven. Therefore I can order you to clean up this hallway. Sucks, doesn't it?"

"Fine."

"That's evilly brilliant," Demyx said.

Soon after Axel and Demyx left through a portal to Twilight Town. Demyx walked out of the alleyway and gazed around for a moment, until Axel had to pull him back, so he wouldn't be noticed.

"Now," Axel said. "The idea is to buy sea salt ice cream _without_ causing suspicion. People in hooded black cloaks are kind of suspicious," Axel said, pulling his hood down.

"Right," Demyx said, also pulling his hood down.

"One question: What is sea salt ice cream?"

"You haven't had sea salt ice cream!?"

"Well I used to live in the sea, and it is kind of salty, but we generally don't eat ice cream down there." Axel punched Demyx in the shoulder and walked over to the ice cream shop.

"Two please," Axel ordered and gave the shopkeeper some munny.

"You look familiar. Have I met you before?" The shopkeeper questioned.

"I doubt it. We're not from here. Just travelling," Axel responded. He was as good at lying as he was at sarcasm.

"Did you come for the struggle match today?"

"As a matter of fact, we did." Axel handed the shopkeeper some munny and he and Demyx walked away to enjoy their ice cream.

"Strange," Demyx said. "It's salty, but sweet!"

"Yes Demyx," Axel said. "Just about everyone in Twilight Town has had that revelation at least once." Soon after they finished eating the ice cream and proceeded to walk towards the sandlot to watch the upcoming struggle match. Many strong players competed. The final match was between Seifer and Roxas.

"Hey, Roxas made the finals!" Axel exclaimed.

"You know him?" Demyx questioned

"Yeah, he used to be my friend, and apparently he's a Nobody like us, but refused to join the Organization."

"Really?"

"Yup," Axel replied. Then he changed the subject. "You know, I could kick the crap out of these guys in Struggle, even before I got training by Xaldin."

"Dude, you got Xaldin? I've got Saïx, and he still wants to kill me," Demyx complained. Just then the match ended, leaving Seifer the winner by a landslide.

"And the champion remains to be Seifer!" The announcer shouted.

"C'mon Demyx, we've got to get out of here before the crowd," Axel said. "Plus I want to avoid Ronnie. I know he saw me during the match," he added once in the back alley. They he led Demyx into the usual spot. Unfortunately for them, Ronnie was sitting there.

"Um, hello," Axel said.

"Hi, what brings you to Twilight Town?" Ronnie inquired angrily.

"Sea salt ice cream. You?"

"I live here. You can't even say that much. So really, why did you come back?"

"I told you already. I wanted sea salt ice cream. See, Twilight Townians can't go long with out it, considering how addicting it is. And come on, it's been three whole weeks!"

"Well, you have your perks, I have mine. Sea salt ice cream just happens to be one of them. Ha," Ronnie said.

"And who exactly who is this?" Demyx asked.

"Demyx, this is my younger brother Ronnie." He emphasised the word 'younger.'

"I assume you're one of his non-existent friends," Ronnie commented.

"Oh you'll pay for that!" Demyx cried, summoning his sitar.

"Demyx, don't. We need to get back to the castle anyway. I don't want to miss dinner," Axel said as he pulled an angry Demyx through a portal.

After dinner they went to the lounge to play video games. Much to their dismay, Luxord was already there, watching T.V.

"Well, whatever," Demyx said. "I have a console in my room too."

Soon they were enjoying a game in Demyx's room. He had a small T.V than the lounge, but that didn't make the game any less enjoyable. But Axel was not doing as well as usual.

"What is with you today? You usually crush me at this game."

"Oh, nothing. Tired, that's all," Axel responded as his eyes drifted around the room. He was bored of video games, and couldn't stop thinking about what Ronnie had said earlier. _Well, you have your perks, I have mine. _Suddenly, his eyes caught on something on Demyx's bed side table. It was a photograph of a beautiful mermaid. She had long blonde hair that was almost white, deep blue eyes and a matching tail.

"Who's that?" Axel asked Demyx, pointing at the picture.

"Oh, that's my older sister, Daniella," He responded casually.

"Since when do you have a sister?" Axel asked.

"Since, about three years before I was born. Now, un-pause and let's finish this race."

"So Demyx, what are you doing today?" Axel questioned the next morning.

"Uh…nothing?" Demyx said, some uncertainty in his voice.

"I can tell that you're lying, but only because I hang out with you _way_ too much," Axel commented. "So Demyx, what _are_ you doing today?

"I was going home for the day. Want to come?"

"Sure. It's boring around here anyway." Demyx opened a portal that led to Atlantica. Axel would have been amazed at the beauty of the underwater paradise, if he wasn't too busy freaking out after realizing his legs had been replaced with a long red tail. Demyx had a blue-green one. Demyx turned around, saw the look on Axel's face and burst out laughing.

"What's up?"

"You might have mentioned the tail thing," Axel replied sarcastically. Demyx continued to laugh, as Axel gave him an evil look.

"Oh, get over it," Demyx said. "I want to explore the market."

"I can't believe I'm shopping with you," Axel growled twenty minutes later as Demyx stopped at, yet another vendor booth. He was looking at a beautiful necklace that had two silver dolphins entwined around a spherical, deep blue gem.

"Is this from above the surface?" he asked.

"Yup. I found it in some ship wreckage, after the big storm last month." Demyx bought the necklace as Axel eyed him questioningly

"It's for my sister," he admitted. "She's going to kill me when I tell her what happened. Now, c'mon, follow me."

Suddenly he swam directly upwards about twenty feet, then to the left for a distance, stopping for barely a second at the edge of a cliff. Then he took an unexpected turn downward, abruptly stopping about fifty feet down, causing an out of breath Axel to crash into him.

"Slow down would you?" He said. Demyx made a face but said nothing. Instead he swam into a sea cave, and stopped several yards into it and knocked nervously on a door that was the same color as the rock. The mermaid from the photograph opened the door after a short while. She gasped when she laid eyes on Demyx.

"You're…you're back!" She squealed, and then grasped him in a warm embrace. Then she stepped away and slapped him in the face. Axel stifled a laugh.

"Where have you been?!" She asked before pulling the two inside to a cozily furnished dwelling. Axel glanced up at the clock, as Demyx's sister started yelling.

"Is time constant throughout the worlds?" He mumbled.

"Yeah, I think so," Demyx replied. "Why?"

"'Cause I have to train today at noon."

"Well, it's eleven fifty-four right now, so you better get going."

"Yeah, but Xaldin gets mad if I'm early, or late, for that matter. Weirdo."

"In case you forgot, Faucet, water actually amplifies sound, so I can hear you whispering," Daniella interrupted.

"Faucet?" Axel questioned.

"Yeah, that's what she's always called me," Demyx admitted. "I screw something up _one time_, and it follows me for life."

"Yeah, I know," Axel sympathized. "When I was three, I lit my backyard on fire by accident…sort of. That earned me a nickname for life."

"When I was four, my family was invited to a party at the palace. I accidentally knocked over the King's Trident and caused a water spout in the middle of the ocean. Our contact on land said that it was all over the newspapers, because no body knows how it happened," Demyx said.

"You people have a land contact? Now I've seen everything." Axel laughed and glanced at the clock again.

"I'd love to stay, Demyx, but training calls. Well, not really, but Xaldin will be yelling pretty loud if I'm not in the arena in the next thirty seconds.

"Isn't that just an 'X' added to --" Axel heard Daniella mumble as he left through a portal.

Axel exited the portal tail-less and bone dry. He lost his balance and fell after a few steps.

"Well that's a bit disorienting…" He said to himself.

"No, that was the most ungraceful entrance I've ever seen," Xaldin commented as he walked in. "But on time, that's a bonus."

"And I beat you," Axel teased. "Does that mean you were…late perhaps?"

"Don't push it," Xaldin growled, summoning his lances and throwing one at Axel. They engaged in a short battle in which Axel lost terribly.

"Remember, you can't pass training until you beat me," Xaldin reminded.

"Yeah, don't remind me," Axel replied. He opened a portal and dragged himself through to his door, which to his dismay, was locked.

He searched his pockets for the key he didn't have.

"Oh come on!" He exclaimed while opening a portal to Xemnas's plotting room.

"Number Eight, what a pleasant surprise," Xemnas said sarcastically when he walked in.

"Do you keep spare keys for the rooms? I locked myself out."

"Is it _that_ hard to summon a Nobody _inside _the room?" Xemnas said, annoyed.

"Right." Axel left and soon got inside and fell asleep.

* * *

So, how do you like Daniella? She didn't get much page time, though ( I would say screen time, but since it's a fanfiction, I can't) I hope she will make another appearence, too. Please comment, it makes me happy! (and a happy writer means more chapters...) ttfn! 


	11. Larxene

I only I could've seen the look on the faces of my watcher(s) when they found out I had updated after so long. I I promised that I would write more soon, but you houls know by now not to listen to anyting I say. I am started on chapter 12, but I'm not promising anything yet. You should check my profile for updates on this fic every once and awhile. 

* * *

Chapter 11: Larxene

"Do you realize that we haven't had a new member in, like, months?!" Demyx said several months later. It was early November in the real-worlds, but The World That Never Was was still in oblivion. Demyx and Axel were eating sea-salt ice cream on the roof of the castle for no apparent reason.

"Yeah, but that's fine with me because it keeps Power Puff boy Marluxia right at rock bottom," Axel replied with a grin.

"Yeah, but it keeps Organization away from Thirteen. Now were just Organization Eleven. Somehow, it's just not as intimidating."

"Yeah, but it keeps Marluxia at the bottom," Axel repeated.

"What's so bad about him anyway?"

"He put plants in the hallway. He can practice his interior decorating skills somewhere else, like the Library. Places people don't go. The hallway is a bit much.

"On the topic of Marluxia-" Demyx said.

"He doesn't get his own topic," Axel interrupted.

"Well anyway, do you know where he's from?"

"Not a clue, but we could find out," Axel said with a smirk.

"To the records room!" Demyx shouted, leaping to his feet.

"Whoa, not so fast. I'm sentenced to kitchen work today," Axel said, holding Demyx from running off by the hem of his coat. "Xemnas found his vacation photo album in the lounge and immediately punished me, of all people!"

"Did you do it?"

"No," Axel replied instantly.

"You made a Nobody do it, didn't you?" Demyx asked, just as fast.

"Yup! We can go after dinner though." Axel formed a horizontal portal and jumped into it. He came flying out of the hallway wall and crashed into Xaldin.

"I'm going to kill you for that later," he commented, then turned into the kitchen. Axel followed.

"But for walking into my kitchen, I'm going to kill you right now," Xaldin growled.

"No, wait! Xemnas said I had to clean or something for punishment."

"Oh, right." Axel spent the next hour cleaning the stove and sink. He ran into Demyx in the hallway outside the Dining Room.

"So, how was working in the kitchen of doom?" He asked as they walked in to the Dining Room.

"Ah, it wasn't completely awf--" Axel stopped dead in his tracks as he approached his seat. Demyx did the same. There was an unfamiliar Nobody in the number twelve seat. And it was a girl.

"Oh my god," Axed whispered.

"Yeah, new member," Demyx whispered back.

"No Demyx, Xemnas has gone too far this time. This is so going to ruin our reputation."

"What reputation?"

"Number Eight and Nine, stop whispering like criminals and sit down already!" Xemnas barked from across the table. They sat down, in fear of being injured by an unhappy Xemnas.

"I can't find anything on this girl!" Axel announced after an hour of searching through piles of information on the floor of the records room. After discovering the new member at dinner, they had changed the subject of their search.

"Yeah, I know," Demyx said, popping up from underneath a pile of paper on the other side of the room. "They have stuff I don't even know about myself, but I can't find anything on this 'Larxene' person." Axel's head shot up.

"How did you find her name?" he demanded.

"I read it somewhere…" Demyx dug into the pile several times before pulling up the right sheet of paper. "Here! Number Twelve: Larxene, Element: Thunder. Everything else is blank." Axel laughed. "You know it's really not that funny…"

"No, not that," Axel responded. "I found Marluxia's file. It's got a whole page on his 'background and former occupations'. Apparently he's done a lot of 'interesting' jobs before he joined the Organization. I could use this to my advantage." He shoved the paper in his pocket. Then he pulled another piece of paper from atop one of the filing cabinets and burned it in his hand while Demyx eyed him questioningly. "That was my file. Now no one can use it to their advantage. Alright, Demyx, let's go." Axel started to leave.

"But who's going to clean up this mess?" Demyx asked.

"Are you serious? You sound like my mother. But once again, I have the perfect solution." He snapped his finger and a Dusk appeared wearing a maid outfit. Satisfied, Axel walked away.

"Was the outfit really necessary?" Demyx asked.

"Yes, Demyx, it was totally necessary," Axel replied sarcastically.

"Dusks have self-esteem too you know."

"They're halves of people that have been made into heartless, and are comprised entirely of squiggling blobs of silver spandex. I did that Dusk a favor." Demyx opened a portal and the two walked through.

"Where are we going anyway?" Axel asked as soon as the portal disappeared. "This is the lame floor." He was referring to floor five. Axel usually avoided the library.

"I know, I know, I need to look for something," Demyx said, walking into the library.

"A book maybe?"

"Yup."

"Demyx, you really must learn," Axel demanded. "People asking stupid questions are perfect targets for sarcasm."

"Whatever." Demyx ignored him and started wandering into the mass of randomly placed shelves that made up the library. There were also some chairs and a large table on the other side of the room. After ten minutes of fiddling with a scrap of paper he found on the floor, Axel got bored.

"That's it, Demyx, I'm leaving," he called. There was an undistinguishable muffled answer from somewhere amongst the masses of bookcases.

Axel headed out the door, but ran into a shorter hooded Nobody on the way out.

"Watch where you're going," he said without looking up.

"Maybe you should watch where you're going," said a feminine voice from behind the hood. She pulled down her hood.

"Hey, you're that new girl, aren't you? Larxene, is it? Where are you from?"

"Yeah, like I'm going to tell you," she said, sarcastically.

"Why not?"

"Do you only use questions when you speak, or are you capable of regular speech too?"

"I could light you on fire for that," Axel said, half-jokingly.

"Oh, please, like that's never happened to be before," Larxene responded, sarcastically again. "You really suck at making threats, don't you? So tell me who you are and where you're from, or I'll kill you." She glared at him while she summoned her weapon, which was six knives, designed for throwing.

"You wouldn't really kill me…" Axel mumbled. Larxene flung a knife at his head, which he barely dodged.

"Next one won't miss," Larxene chorused with a sweetly sour smile, while twirling another knife in her throwing hand.

"Fine. I'm Axel, Number Eight."

"Where're you from?"

"Uh, Hollow Bastion," Axel said, not wanting to give out his actual hometown. Larxene scowled and flung another knife, which sunk deep into Axel's right shoulder.

"That was for lying." Larxene made all the knives disappear, including the one in Axel's shoulder, and the one stuck in the floor at his feet. Then she plucked a book from the bottom of a nearby stack, without it falling, plopped herself in a chair and, flipped it open without saying anything. As axel retreated through the door, she made one final comment.

"Halloween Town."

"Huh?"

"You asked where I was from and I'm telling you, Halloween Town."

"Right," Axel mumbled and summoned a portal, wincing from the pain in his now-bleeding arm.

* * *

I'm happy now that Larxene's a character. I have some ideas for her. Plus, now there's only one spot left in the organization. I wonder who it'll be?

Another note: Nothing's final, but I'm considering upping the rating to T for this fic. I wanted to add a tad bit of violence, mostly for Larxene... I hope that's not a problem for any of the few people who actually follow this fic.


End file.
